1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a smoke generator and, more specifically, to a smoke generator for use in conjunction with passive devices, especially for toys and the like.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Smoke generators, especially for use in conjunction with toys, are well known in the art. Such smoke generators have generally been used in conjunction with motorized toys having a source of power, such as batteries or house current. Examples of such toy are electric trains or the like.
In the operation of typical prior art smoke generating devices, a heated filament in contact with an oil soaked wick generated a wisp of smoke which was then blown out of the smoke generating chamber by a stream of air. The air stream was generally provided by a blowing mechanism which derived its power from an external power source, such as a battery or house current used to drive a motor, rotating wheels or the like. Unfortunately, such sources of power are not generally available in passive toys, such as passive dolls. Furthermore, unlike the case of electric trains, a smoke generator for a doll, if powered, would require battery operation. The problem of battery drain is therefore also introduced where a battery is to be used to provide both the smoke and the blowing action to drive the smoke from the smoke generating chamber.